


The Night at the Asylum

by violentluck



Category: Death Note
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentluck/pseuds/violentluck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beyond Birthday gets an unusual visitor in prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night at the Asylum

A/N: I wrote this about a couple of years back, It is also posted on FF.Net. Please forgive any grammar errors.

 

Metal and brick trapped him like a cage. His raven locks covered his face. In all sake of sanity, a glimpse of heavenly light can be seen, that is if you look hard enough. He didn't even bother getting out of his sad excuse of a bed to remotely wish to be out of this asylum. His red eyes stared as bored as they can be at the ceiling, counting the cracks in the brick; he is up to a thousand. He laid in his too large red uniform. Red means you're dead, you run, a bullet ram right through you. In the silence of his cell, it didn't bother him one bit. He is use to being alone; he couldn't have a care in the world. Insomnia is his only companion.

Morning came as ever, it is still dark in his cell, no matter if it was day or night. Other than counting cracks in the brick, his other pastime us watching the nurses treat the "good" patients. It is more than amusing; it is sarcasm to the face of humanity. As obediently as he could muster, he took the medication. The nurse still repeats like a broken record, if he is good he will go home and enjoy strawberry jam. He isn't stupid; he knew no one in the right mind would let a sadistic murderer out on the streets again. A light sad (and quite creepy) smile bore on his lips.

"Patient 1352 you have a visitor." an African American male nurse by the name of John King started to unlock his cell door. For the first time in his 25 years of existence he has ever been confused. Lawliet is dead. He is an orphan since he was 10. Who in the heck would want to see him? Mr. King dragged him off the bed to his feet. Shackles and handcuffs placed accordingly, he was much too tired and confused to resist. Other inmates make all sorts of racket when he passed by. Turn left, turn right, and turn right again. The pair stopped in front of a room, the young man peered inside and saw a rather interesting sight. Another male nurse, white in skin, unlocked the door to the visitor's room. After being rudely shoved into the room, there was a fiberglass wall between him and his visitor. A woman, not a day older than 20 sat with her hands clenched together. Her blonde hair glowed in the florescent light. Her name is Melody Cornwall. It floated above her head along with a good amount of numbers as well. She is curious creature. He thought. Her head shot up at the sound of the door. He could see that she is in much distress.

"Beyond Birthday" her voice rang in his ears like a harp of the heavens itself.

"Yes Ma'am? How can I be of service to a distressed woman like yourself?" His voice cracked due to the lack of use.

"I need your help. Near was working on my case, but brutally murdered because of me. You are the only one that can help me." Her voice sighed in desperation. An unknown emotion bubbled in the pit of his stomach, something he hadn't felt in years, sympathy. Come to think of it, he has never felt it before. How curious he is about how to handle such a state. Her lavender eyes begged for help, even someone like him couldn't turn away such an opportunity.

"How does this relate to the present fact that you are currently in the Maximum security asylum in this side of the States?" Something doesn't match up here, unless this woman has her own agenda…

"You are here. Well I leave this file with you; it has already been cleared throughout the system, so you can keep it. See you real soon Beyond Birthday." With the most unsettled vibe, she disappeared into the door across the room, but before she fully disappeared, she stopped in the doorway and shot him a surprising, wicked smile.

80%, no more like 95% that whatever she is going to do, it will happen within the next 48 hours. His mind is still sharp as a blade, completely unaffected by the medication. Mr. King yanked him off the chair, extremely unpleasant mind you, and out the door. The White nurse held onto the file, there is hardly any paper in it, another interesting detail…Taking the same route as before, but somehow the cells are silent, even on a good day it isn't this silent. An arm yanked at this sleeve, but B was expecting it far before the nurses even noticed.

He paused at the man in the cell, a typical old man, crazier than a loon. If his memory was correct, he murdered his wife over 20 years ago….he smiled and nodded, even though he had no clue, nor want one of what the man is saying. His cell seems so pleasant now, it sad state but it felt like he was coming home. It was his box to his Jack. The White nurse handed him the file and Nurse King shoved him into the cell. His bed gave out a squeal in protest, even though he weighed barely over a buck 20, (Aka 120 lbs). As suspected, there was only one piece of paper, but it made him want to throw up. On the paper was a letter from someone he knew for a fact that is dead but here it is…

Beyond Birthday,

I request your assistance in a case I am working on. In order to kill a copy cat, you have to know the minds of the ones he is copying. He is copying you, Kira and various other murderers, unfortunately for the case, you and Kira are the only ones alive. Melody is replacing Watari if you are wondering. I am arranging your escape at this very moment; Melody is quite good at breaking and entering. Midnight is the time and you will be at my place of temporary residence.

~L

Lawliet is dead! His conscious screamed. His stomach decided to do some back flips. He slumped against the frozen brick of the cell. Apparently not, his deduction reasoned. And this letter is the proof. Now the pieces are coming together, Melody is working for L, the lie about Near was to throw the staff off-balance and threw him off balance too. A clank came from cell door, his head shot up and he gave a large, vicious smile. 

Here I come Lawilet.


End file.
